


The Legacy was Finished

by mikester



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fire, He also kills will, Henry confesses finally, I needed more of this, M/M, Other, Someone write me a fic of henry and will being homo before charlie i will love you forever, Sorry for that last one, Will and Hen have a gay moment, ahem, because he’s angry, big fire - Freeform, big pp, cursing, hellium ajahahahahahhdhejajd, ok, some violence, wilrny goodok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikester/pseuds/mikester
Summary: Henry Emily watches as Michael Afton’s Freddy reboot burns to the ground. It was his doing, he burned it. Set the souls free. Yet he couldn’t let it all go.So instead of letting his plan go how it was, Henry rushes in to try and speed it up himself.What ends up happening, is his soul and his friend’s have a touching moment in Hell before death.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The Legacy was Finished

Henry Emily stood in front of it all. Watching the glass pop, support beams give way. Listening to the sounds of children sobbing, animatronics screeching, and a building come tumbling down to the ground.  
The tape was much over now. His message got through.  
Most of the building remained intact, even after burning for so damn long. The fire department had not yet gotten to the scene.  
Now would have been a perfect time to go home, conclude the seemingly never ending journey Henry had set up for himself back in 69. But that isn’t what he wanted. 

Contemplating a suicide, the older man rushed forward into the building despite cries and pleas from many parents. He jumped through the doors, watching as boards and planks crackled and fell around him.  
It was so dark for a building so bright.

Henry struck off his glasses, other hand pulling his shirt up to cover his face. Even if he had said so in that message cassette. Prepared himself for this. The man could never let go.  
“Michael!” He cried out loudly, green eyes flickering left and right. “Michael, where are you!”

He was probably burnt by now, or burning. He had thought of this rescue plan too late. It would serve no use trying to salvage the purple corpse, seeming as you need an actual soul to trap into a robotic husk. Now Henry stood dumbfounded in the fire, watching things fall all around him. Breathing in the thick black smoke that seethed through his fabric. He heard something, crawling close. Screeching, breathing.  
There was an axe at his feet. He picked it up.  
How convenient.

He did not know where that beautiful, monotoned voice echoed from. All he knew was that it meant trouble.  
The salvaged robot was writhing in fury, trying to claw and climb his way out of this building. He had gotten stuck, unlike any of the others, underneath rubble and burning pieces of wood.  
He watched his daughter die a final time. He barely got to say goodbye.  
He had heard his son’s pained screams resonating from the hidden office. He didn’t say goodbye.  
He remembered his youngest’s death day, how much he wailed for his daddy as his head was shoved in the jaws of Fredbear. He never said goodbye. In fact, he was too late to stop it. These thoughts. They hurt. 

Now William Afton, a man stuck inside a demented and broken robot suit, crawled toward another man standing in the fire and ash. They had crossed paths, yet again.

“H-h-h-HEN- rY-“ A strained voice spoke, hand reaching outward to his leg. Despite being a corpse, he could breathe. Breathe in the smoke, with loud heavy wheezes. Hallucinate, see things.  
He blacked out for a single second. He could hear it all.

The sound of the jaw clenching shut, his son’s skull snapping underneath the pressure.  
His daughter’s cry of pain as the ice cream she received also came with a sharp claw.  
His wife’s terror as her husband struck her hard with a knife to the chest.  
His final son’s agonizing pain, as fire made his musky corpse give way.  
And finally.. the man before him.  
It was different than those thoughts.

William opened his eyes, standing in the doorway of a lovely little room. Grey walls, fluffy vanilla carpeting. Strange posters tacked on the walls, along with drawings and small rainbow colored things.  
William felt for his skull. The long, deep brown locks that once covered his head were back and replaced the cracked head of a bunny. His pale, freckled skin had returned. Dirt under his fingernails, chapped lips.  
And with it, someone staring at him up top a bed.  
“You’re late.” He said quietly, young voice drowning out all thoughts the man could have had.  
A smaller teen, one with curly deep orange hair and wide green eyes, watched him from the comforts of his mattress. Although he was simply over it, sitting with his legs crossed nicely.  
“Have a seat.”

William didn’t hesitate. He didn’t really move, either. His body seemingly wandered over to the bedding, and sat in front of his old friend.  
“Henry... I..”  
“Save it.” The other demanded, room fading into quiet after that.

A second later, although it seemed like minutes, Henry spoke back up.  
“I know what you did.”

Of course he did, William thought. “What do you mean?”  
“To her,” Henry paused, looking down. “Or.. them.”  
“Who?”

A sigh before a spew of names, “Elizabeth, Chris, Michael, Cassidy, Fritz, Susie, Gabriel, Jeremy...  
Charlie.” That final word stung the most, stung the two men the hardest. Henry said it with such malice, it vomiting out like poison. “We all know what you’ve done. You need to pay for it. You know that.”

When William finally gained the strength to focus back on Henry’s figure, he noticed his friend’s eyes wandering over his face. Like he was waiting for something. Urging Will to say words that haven’t been found. Trying to say... something.  
An apology, perhaps?  
“Henry.. look, I-I’m..”

Henry giggled. The giggle turned into laughter, the smaller-appearing teen clutching at his tan face. It wasn’t crazed laughter, it wasn’t from out of no where. There was a reasoning behind it. William could tell.  
“What’s so damn funny?”  
“Thirty... no. Forty- Forty something years,” Henry wiped at his eye, sadly staring towards his former friend with a grin. “And I can’t let a crush go.”  
“On who?”  
“Are you clueless?”

Henry sighed again, arms falling down and gripping at his legs. He paused, before speaking again. William really was blind on the matter.  
“I spent years, years trying to.. get you to look at me. With the same passion and adoration I had for you. Tried to- impress you, so much. You said you had ideas? I listened. Said you wanted to make.. robots? No second questions. I went into robotics. I wasted my life away, for a man I stared at with heart-eyes, only for him to fuck me over in the end and ruin my life. Take away what I loved most. I spent so long, wanting my daughter’s killer, wanting the evil in my life, to kiss me..”

William finally felt the gears click in his head. He didn’t want to ask any questions regarding it, nor did he want to interrupt. With words. So the british man slowly leaned in, face and lips inching close to Henry’s.  
The ginger boy held his hand up quickly, blocking the contact.  
“Don’t,” he muttered, “I’d rather die with never having kissed anyone, than go with the baggage of kissing someone I hate.”  
“That’s... fair.” Will nodded his head.

They sat in an even longer silence, before Henry perked up.  
“Well. I don’t want to keep the devil waiting,” Henry sighed. He held out his hand, for Will to shake.  
“Guess this is our final goodbye, my friend. I’m glad I met you. Glad you screwed me in the ass so hard. Because now, I get to do the same. Have fun burning for eternity, William Affucking Afton.”

His friend did not return the same hatred or burning passion for revenge like Henry had hoped. No witty remark of sneer came from the british other, at least not right away. Instead he pulled Henry into a hug, a quick peck being placed on his cheek.  
“Goodbye, Henry Emily. May god bless your accursed soul....”

The Springtrap’s eyes snapped open, staring back up towards his friend as the building around them collapsed.  
Henry held up the fire axe, hands shaking visibly as he readied to slam it into the animatronic’s skull.  
“H- eNr- Y- aWa- 1t.” He choked out, shakily reaching for him. He couldn’t. This was it, he had to go. He had to die. He wouldn’t come back.

“I lo-loVe- Yo- yo-u.” William said finally, watching up to Henry for any reaction.  
He got a reaction alright. A good one. He was glad it would end this way.  
Henry had tears streaming down his soot covered face, a wide and pained frown that consisted of Henry biting back his tongue greeted Will’s dying gaze. He was trying not to cry out loudly, sob. Break down.  
“I love you too, William.” He said finally after thinking it over. He had said it finally, those words. He wished he were the first to say it, but with their situation now, it would not have worked out well. “I love you, William. I loved you. Goodbye.”

And, then it was over. The axe slammed down, one man saw red and then nothing.  
Wood collapsed, falling over Henry as he let go of the axe. A note left in his pocket. He was the next to fall. It was over.  
Their legacy was finished.

Henry had indeed not loved the man back like before. He only said those four words so that they would be out of his system.  
Henry had mixed feelings for his daughter’s murderer.  
Everyone did.

It was a good thing, though. William was sent to be damned in a Freddy’s office. Everyone came after him. Every dead soul got to seek their revenge, taking some form of animatronic corpse.  
As for Henry, he was cursed to sit in front of William. Listen to him speak, stare at him with wide lust-driven, heart and love-filled eyes. But all he could hear or think about, was his daughter’s head being smashed in with a brick on the pavement. 

This was it for them.  
The end of the legacy.


End file.
